


the whole wide world

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: At least he tries, BatCat, Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Father - Daughter Relationship, Father - Son Relationship, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bruce refelects about fatherhood and his newborn daughter, Helena.





	the whole wide world

Bruce won’t accept it but he’s scared. He’s scared to death that he will never be good enough for her. He was going to be a father again but this was different. So much different.

He was going to be there when she is born. 

For her first steps and her first words.

Her first time in the sea and her first time in the fair.

For her first day of school and her graduation day.

He wanted to see it all. He wanted to be there for her the way he couldn’t be for Damian. He wanted to be a better father, the way he couldn’t be for all his children.

You could say he had experience with kids - teenagers, but absolutely not with babies.

She was going to be a baby. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. He placed his hand on Selina’s belly while she slept and wondered and marveled at the world. She was carrying their child and he couldn’t do anything but love her. He had been overly protective lately and Selina just rolled her eyes and told him to not treat her like she’s made out of glass but he couldn’t help it. He could never forgive himself if something happened to her. To them. To their baby girl.

He wanted to teach her to play baseball and soccer and painting. He wanted to teach her about the stars and about the universe, how to drive and how to fight. But above all, he wanted her to laugh and dance and be a happy child. What not many people of his family got to be. He wanted to give her a good life. And he worried all over again that he wouldn’t be able to do that.

It had felt easy with Dick at first. The truth is he had no idea what to do, he was still so young, angry and inexperienced. It wasn’t easy, he drove him away. He made him leave

Jason had been hard. It still is. He had let him down. Not protected him. He never gave up looking for him, he never gave up hope one day he could forgive him.

Tim had always been too good to him and he closed off as usual. He shut him out. Never fully let him in.

And Damian. He wished he could have been there. He curses Talia for not letting him be part of his son’s life. He knew Damian was going to be a better man that he would ever be. He had a big heart, he knew it. He was destined for big things. When he looked at him the only thought in his head was that he was proud. It was an arduous relationship but they made it work. 

He also had Cass. His sweet daughter. Cass was such a pure soul that had to endure so much. She deserved so much better.

He lies in bed and thinks about it. About everything. He has gone to school plays and has endured multiple calls from the principal; he’s had to help with tests and bullies. He didn’t mind, he would do anything for them. He would give them the whole wide world if he could. And he didn’t mind doing all again.

He thought about his own father and about Alfred. He’s lucky to have them. So lucky.

He loved his kids. So much. He didn’t usually say it, because he was afraid. Afraid that if he said it out loud it would become real and they would take them away from him. Like Jason. Like Damian. Like Tim. It had happened too many times. His heart had been broken too often, when his sons got taken away from him. And he couldn’t do anything but watch. 

He was a terrible father. Their daughter didn’t deserve him.

Selina was going to be a good mom. He was sure of it. Of course she was scared; he could see it in her eyes. The way she always seemed worried. The way she sat at the window sill, thinking, her hands on her stomach, biting her lip. The way she lies in bed tears in her eyes as she tells him:

“What am I going to teach our daughter Bruce? What if she doesn’t love me? When she finds out who I am?” she whispers her hands resting very slightly on her stomach. She bites her lip and her brows crease in deep thought.

He grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles. “She’s going to love you Selina. How could she not? You’re her mother.”

And that brings tears to her eyes for the fifth time that day. He didn’t know it that’s better than when she is mad.

She looked so ethereal, moonlight seeping through the window, her hair curling around her ears. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. She didn’t need to listen to that bullshit.

“I don’t really know what to do,” she admits. Their foreheads are touching and he smiles slightly.

“Me neither,” he says. “We’ll figure it out”

Her hand caresses his cheek and she leans forward to kiss his forehead. “I love you,” she says very very softly, almost like a whisper of the wind. He smiles and presses his lips to hers. His hands lie on her belly feeling their baby move slightly.

“She’s moving,” he says his eyes opening wide in amusement.

“She does that a lot,” Selina replies chuckling slightly. “She’s an impatient little kitten.”

“Sounds like someone I know.”

She smiles and comes closer to him burying her face against his neck. He kisses the crown of her head, “I love you, Cat.”

He’s scared and unsure and anxious but he knows it’ll be fine if they’re together.

\---

He can’t stop grinning at the tiny bundle in his arms. His daughter, the only one of his children he gets to hold in his arms. Selina is sleeping, but Bruce can’t sleep. He’s too entranced. A child seems like the ultimate creation that he can guide into becoming whatever she can become. The birth had been long and strenuous, and now he was sure his wife was one of the strongest people he knew.

He looked at her and held her close to his chest. Their daughter is full to the brim with untapped potential and possibilities, full of goodness, full of love. He will be there to help her in whatever way he can. He knows they’ll try to raise her the best they can, so she can become better than they ever were. 

He looks at her small fingers wrapped around his thumb and he knows that it he could he would give her the whole wide world. She’s so small he could almost hold her in one hand. She is theirs and she is perfect. He wishes he could have held Damian like this. When he was this small. He wishes he would have been a good father. He should have been there for him.

His lips brush against the dark fluff on her tiny head, softly, barely touching her.

“I’ll always be there for you, Helena. I promise.”


End file.
